Where'd you go?
by Jodi26
Summary: Andrew Treneman meets Amanda Fenshaw
1. Chapter 1

My eyes slowly opened. The sky above was black and dotted with stars. I lay staring at them, it was peaceful, not a sound disrupted my thoughts. I was lay on a bench in the local park, I must have fallen asleep there earlier on. My coat acting as a pillow, supporting my head that felt heavy and began to thump. The alcohol was still in my system, I was still drunk. The sleep had not benefited me in the slightest. I sat up and climbed down off the bench. I pulled my skirt down as I walked across the grass, my heels sinking in the grass with every step. I put my coat on and pulled it hard around my body, stopping the cold from getting in.

I sighed. It was time to face the streets of Manchester for another night of work.

A single tear fell down my face, I quickly wiped it away.

Amanda Fenshaw wasn't one to cry.

* * *

I sat at in the corner of the overcrowded club. The music was deafening, I could hardly hear myself think. This wasn't my sort of scene; I'd rather be sat at home. Except I'm not, I'm here in Manchester. My friends had dragged me away from my studying to bring me out for my 21st birthday, for a 'big lad's night out'. Daniel approached me with yet another pint.

"Get this down your neck" He said placing it down on the table. I gave him a feebly smile. I took a mouthful of the drink. I'd already had way too much to drink. I dreaded to think about my liver. The rest of my friends joined us moments later, Luke, Brain and Rob. They all sat down with their drinks in their hand. Brain placed a shot of vodka down in front of me, Luke place a Woo Woo down.

"A cocktail?! Cocktails are for girls" Exclaimed Daniel, "Nevertheless, get it down you"

What were they trying to do? Kill me?

I picked up the vodka up, that was down in one. Now the Woo Woo, I picked that up and that too was down in one. My stomach turned. Great, now I felt sick.

"I need some air guys" I stood up and made my way pass them, "I'll be back in a minute" I made my way through the busy club, bouncing off strangers as I did so, constantly saying sorry to everyone I bumped into. I finally made it to the door and stepped outside. The fresh air hit me, I felt worst. I used the wall as a support as I held myself, refraining myself from being sick.

I took a deep breath. I've always been Andrew Treneman, the one who can't handle his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood, lingering, around the entrance of a club, an unlit cigarette hanging from my mouth. My teeth chattered together, it was freezing, I was freezing. I spotted a man who had just stepped out of the club. He leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. I strolled over to him.

"Got a lighter I can borrow?" I asked. The man looked up at me and shook his head. He then looked me up and down, probably judging me. I was use to that by now. I said nothing more, I spun around about to walk around. I felt his hand take hold of my arm. I looked back at him, pulling away as I did so.

"I'm Andrew. Fancy coming inside for a drink with me? Might be able to find you a lighter too" His voice was posh, spoke each word properly. Maybe he was a man with a bit of money? A business man possibly? No, he looked too young to be a business man. Just as I was about to answer I heard a woman's voice shout from the other side of the street, a voice that sounded familiar. I turned my head. It was Louise, one of the girl's who worked with me. She was tottering towards me in her skyscraper heels, dressed far more revealing than me. He bleach blonde hair in tight curls, her face plastered in make-up, eyelashes touching her eyebrows, bright red lips.

"First client of the night" Her voice shrieked. She was no doubt off her face on drugs, "Not bad either" She added. She looked Andrew up and down, he had a look of confusion on his face, but I think he finally clicked in as after a few seconds, he no longer looked so confused. His eyes flicked between me and Louise.

"Haven't you got somewhere to be?" I snarled at Louise. I never did like the girl, she was too outspoken and in your face. She gave me a dirty look before tottering off up the street.

"I best get back inside" Andrew said. I rolled my eyes; I wasn't surprised that he was no longer interested in me.

"Don't want to ask me inside for a drink now you've realised I'm a prostitute" I stated. I shook my head and walked off into the night.

* * *

I watched as the woman walked off. Should I of gone after her? It was too late now, she had gone. I started to wonder. Would she of come inside with me for a drink if that girl hadn't of turned up?

"Andrew" I looked up at the sound of my name being called. It was Daniel, he was accompanied by a petite girl, who had long brown hair and a slim figure, "Meet Sarah" He leaned into me, "Isn't she hot?" Indeed she was. I gave the girl a small smile, she returned the smile.

"I've just met a... 'hot' girl" I said. She wasn't hot. She was beautiful. Her face was still engraved in my mind.

"Oh yeah? Where is she?" Daniel asked.

"She was a prostitute" I replied simply. This caused Daniel to start laughing, the girl let out a giggle too.

"Didn't know you'd stoop so low, paying for sex. Mate, we'll find you one for free tonight" Daniel insisted.

"I didn't want to sleep with the girl" I retorted. I wouldn't of minded, but I'm not a one night stand type of bloke, "She asked me for a lighter" I insisted as Rob, Luke and Brian joined us on the pavement. They were all chanting and singing loudly.

"Here, Lads, Andrew wants to get laid!" Daniel shouted to them. I rolled my eyes, oh I could kill Daniel at times. They all began to cheer at me. I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at the bar. I wasn't in the mood for work tonight. Then again, what sort of mood do you have to be in to sleep with someone for money? I took a hold of my drink and necked it back. The liquid ran down my throat, giving a burning sensation as it did. I placed the glass back down and took a drag from my cigarette.

Here I was. Wasting my money on getting drunk.

A man took a seat next to me. I didn't look at him, just noticed him out the corner of my eye.

"A pint of larger and whatever the lady wants" He said. I realised he was referring to me. I turned to him, frowning. Oh well, I wasn't going to turn down a free drink.

"Vodka and coke" I said. I then turned back to the man. He was in his early 30's, short black hair, dressed well. He gave me friendly smile.

"You're looking beautiful" He said. I frowned again.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked. He nodded his head. The barman placed our drink down on the bar. The man handed him a ten pound note.

"Keep the change" He said. The barman smiled and thanked him before walking off, he then turned his attention back to me, "I was one of your customers a few weeks back. Just wondering if you were working tonight"

"No... not tonight" I replied. I was still trying to remember him, but no luck.

"Shame" The man replied. He stood up and walked off to the other side of the pub. Was it such a wise idea to turn him down? After all, I was struggling for cash. I remained seated and didn't go after him. I took mouthful of my drink.

I really needed to sort my life out.

* * *

It was club, after club, after club. Soon I found it hard to even stand up, yet I was still capable of forming a sensible sentence when talking. That was it, I said no to anymore drink, I just couldn't handle anymore. I spent most my night hoping to see that girl again, the beautiful one who asked me for a lighter, but no luck. I watched as Daniel danced with a girl. He caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up, pointing at the girl. I smiled and returned the thumbs up. That's when Luke approached me, a pint in his hand, swaying it side to side so it flew out the glass and splashed various people.

"Dance?" He asked as he got closer. I laughed and shook my head. Me? Dance? Never. I was the worst dancer ever, plus in the state I was in I would probably just end up falling into poor innocent bystander.

"May… maybe we should go somewhere… quieter" I suggested, stumbling over my words slightly. My head was beginning to thump with all the loud music.

"What?!" Luke exclaimed, "It's like 11pm Treneman. Night's only just begun. You're staying here with us" He then headed back to the dance floor, losing more of his drink on the way. It wasn't long before I was joined by someone else, a blonde girl. Then I recognized her. She was the girl who was on the street earlier, she was with the girl who asked for a lighter.

"Alright handsome?" She said, with a strong cockney accent, "You already had your share tonight? With Amanda?" I turned to face the blonde girl. So the beautiful woman was called Amanda.

"No" I shook my head, "She left… just walked off"

"Shame" The blonde girl stood up again, rearranging her outfit and hair.

"Do you know where she'll be?" I asked. It was worth a shot. I was relieved to see the blonde girl nod her head.

"Yeah, one of the girls saw her go in the pub" The girl responded, "No idea why she's gone the pub. She ain't gonna pull in there" This was my chance. I could go and find this Amanda girl. I collected my coat. I wasn't thinking straight though, I just wanted to see Amanda again. "Turn left when you leave here, it's about a 5 minute walk away, called 'The Jester', she'll be there, it's only pub within walking distance" She added, as she noticed I was leaving, assuming I was going to find Amanda. Correct she was.

"Thanks" I said as I stood up, I stumbled through the dance floor. I spotted Daniel. "Just going outside" I shouted to him as I passed by. He probably had no idea what I'd said, but he simply nodded. The blonde girl remained in the club, looking for her next source of income. It took me a while to actually get my coat on as I stumbled up the street. It took me longer than 5 minutes, probably because it was just so hard to walk straight. I soon spotted the pub, 'The Jester'. I pushed the door open. Amanda was there, sat at the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Read and review please! :) **

I remained sat the bar, drowning my sorrows away. I'd definitely had too many vodka and cokes as I swayed side to side on my chair. But why did I care? This was just the norm for me. Drinking all night, sleeping all day. The girls were constantly reminding me I needed to start earning wages. The pub seemed more appealing though. I leaned my head against the wall, slowly closing my eyes. I don't think the barman liked having me in there, making their pub look bad. They thought I was just there for business. I heard a crash and my eyes shot open. I turned my head to the left to see someone almost fall through the front door. I smiled and shook my head. Some people just couldn't handle their drink. Then I realised it was the man I had asked for a lighter. His eyes locked with mine, he smiled softly and approached me.

"Good evening Amanda" He said to me. His words slurred. How the hell did he know my name though? I frowned slightly, "I've been looking for you. Hoping to buy you a drink"

"Hello… Andrew" I had successful remembered his name. My words slurred too, "A drink… water please, I've had too much already"

"A water sounds good… I think I'll stick to water" He responded as he turned to the barman and ordered us both a water. He pulled himself up onto the barstool next to me. What I didn't understand is why this man was offering to buy me a drink and why he was sat with me?

"I'm not working tonight" I announced, "Just thought I'd let you know in case that's what you wanted… just… just saying"

"No, I just wanted to speak to you" Andrew replied as he handed the glass of water to me. His eyes were studying my face. There was something intriguing about him.

Silence. We were just sat, staring at each other. Seemed like hours, probably only seconds before I broke the eye contact. I don't like getting involved with men, not unless they're paying me.

"Surely the likes of you doesn't mingle with the likes of me" I stated. He was too posh to be speaking to a prostitute. Probably didn't even have them where he came from. He simply smiled then shook his head.

"I'm sure you're a lovely girl" He responded. I was a hell of lot nicer than the other girls. Luckily I didn't have a drug addiction to feed like some. I just liked to drink. "Why… why do you sleep with men for money?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. Not many people had the nerve to ask me that question, well not straight up like Andrew had.

"Some of us aren't born into privileged families, some of us are born into… broken families" I replied simple.

* * *

Why Andrew? Why have you just asked her that question? Obviously you were curious, but you don't just come out with a question like that. Be the gentleman.

"Sorry" I said. I didn't want her thinking I was some nosey snob. She didn't look like your typical drug addict, though I'd never met a drug addict. Nor a prostitute. This was all new to me. My parents would probably kill me if they found me sat here right now. "Another glass of water?"

Amanda shook her head, "No, I think I'm gonna head off…" Her voice trailed off, for a moment, "Head off home" She finally added, as she stood up.

"Well where'd you live? I can get a cab with you, make sure you get home safe" I suggested, standing up too. Amanda shook her head again,

"Don't worry, I know the streets of Manchester well enough" Amanda replied as she collected her coat, "Nice meeting you Andrew" She started to head towards the door. I had to stop her from leaving, I wanted to speak to her more. I darted for the door.

"Why don't I walk you to your cab?" I didn't want to see a drunk woman stumbling off into the night, "Or even walk you home" I definitely wasn't thinking straight. I'd lost my friends, I was in a strange town offering to walk some drunk prostitute home. Alarm bells should be ringing by now. She was technically a criminal. But they weren't, for some reason I trusted this woman.

Amanda sighed, a hand rested on the door handle, "The truth is, I don't have a home to go to alright?" She answered as she threw the pub door open and walked out onto the street. It took me a few seconds for my mind to process what she had said. I was going to be paying for this in the morning. Hangover central. I snapped out of my thoughts and headed out the pub. Amanda was already walking down the road, back towards the clubs. I quickly hurried after her, using the wall as support every now and then.

"Stay at my hotel, with me" I offered. What was wrong with me? Inviting a random female back to my hotel. "I have a double bed… not that I'm suggesting anything. My friends, they won't mind. It's all paid for and it's only down the road" I was rambling, trying to convince Amanda to come back with me.

"Andrew, you don't know me. I might be some crazy murderer" Amanda said turning to face me. True, she could. Maybe she shouldn't come back to my hotel. I don't fancy being killed especially without graduating from university first. My mind was certainly in overdrive now. "It's okay, I'll stay in a hostel tonight" She then said.

I pulled a face of disgust. Amanda laughed.

"Just come back to my hotel room with me. I won't try anything on, I swear" I just wanted to help her, "You can trust me, I'm posh, you can trust all posh people"

Amanda smile softly, "You might be a murderer though" I laughed at Amanda's reply. Me? A murderer? The only thing I've managed to kill is a fly.


End file.
